


One Piece PETs: Little Flowers

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [109]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Flower Drawings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina draws flowers on the walls. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Little Flowers

**One Piece PETs: Little Flowers**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Little Nico Kuina was outside, drawing a picture of a flower. However, now she had a little problem: she was out of paper.

 

"Aw," she pouted. "now what?"

 

That's when a light bulb appeared over her head. Then, she picked up her crayons...and looked over at the walls.

 

_'Should I do it?'_ she mentally asked herself. _'I know that drawing on the walls is naughty...but...maybe nobody will notice.'_

 

Kuina looked both ways before walking up to the walls of the ship and started drawing.

 

"I'll make sure to wash it off before anyone sees," she spoke up.

 

Subsequently, she had drawn a couple little flowers on the wall.

 

"There!" she exclaimed.

 

"Kuina!" Robin's voice called.

 

The little Crane/Tiger Cub Hybrid girl gasped.

 

"Uh-oh," she whispered. "I've gotta wash this off, quick!"

 

She ran off to find a bucket of water and a sponge.

 

"Kuina, honey?" Robin called again. "Where are you?"

 

At that particular moment, she noticed the flowers on the wall.

 

"Hm?"

 

Kuina had just came back with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge, yet she gasped when she saw her mother eyeing her wall drawings.

 

"Oh, no...!" she whispered.

 

Robin glanced to her right and spotted her daughter.

 

"Kuina, did you draw these?" she asked.

 

"...Yes." Kuina answered.

 

Surprisingly, Robin smiled.

 

"They're very pretty, dear."

 

"Eh?" the Cub Child muttered. "Really?"

 

Robin nodded her head in response.

 

"Yes, Kuina." she answered. "Although, you know you're not really supposed to be drawing anything on the walls."

 

"I know," Kuina replied, "but...I ran out of paper."

 

Robin smiled and gave her daughter a gentle pet on the head.

 

"Why don't we go out and buy some more?" she asked.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered before she hugged Robin. "Thanks, Mama!"

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Robin said, hugging her daughter.

 

*****Later*****

 

Robin and Kuina arrived back at the _Sunny_ with new paper.

 

"Thanks again, Mama," Kuina spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Kuina." replied Robin.

 

As they came up on deck, they saw everyone, standing around the wall and Kuina gasped.

 

"Uh-oh," she muttered before she hid behind Robin.

 

"Kuina, everything's going to be all right," the Crane Woman reassured.

 

"Kuina!" Zoro called. "Come here, please!"

 

Kuina gulped nervously and walked over to her father.

 

"Y-yes, Papa?" she asked, nervously.

 

"Kuina...did you draw these on the wall?" Zoro asked, pointing to the flowers she doodled.

 

"Yes...!" Kuina squeaked as she began tearing up.

 

"You know you're not supposed to do that, right?" Zoro asked.

 

"Zoro, wait!" Robin spoke up. "Kuina ran out of drawing paper."

 

"I was going to clean it up!" Kuina added, tearfully. "Honest!"

 

Zoro glanced back down at his daughter and sighed.

 

"Kuina, don't cry," he told her. "I'm not mad."

 

Kuina sniffled a little as she wiped her tears away.

 

"You're not?" she asked.

 

"No," Zoro answered as he shook his head. "Actually...I'm impressed."

 

Kuina's eyes went wide.

 

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

 

"Yeah!" Hanako nodded. "Dad says he never saw anybody draw flowers as pretty you do!"

 

Kuina glanced at the floor with a slight blush on her cheeks, for she wasn't really used to getting praised so much.

 

"T...Thank you," she said, meekly. "I-I'll wash it off later, if you want."

 

Zoro smiled a little.

 

"You know something, Kuina?" he asked. "Just leave it."

 

"Really?" Kuina asked, surprised.

 

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "It's perfect, right where it is."

 

Kuina smiled a little. Next, she hugged her father, who returned her embrace.

 

"Thank you, Papa."

 

"No problem, sweets."

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about putting up a story about Kuina-chan from when she was two.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:D


End file.
